Sacrifice of the Innocent
by Kawaiiangelic
Summary: Ginny is innocent. Someone needs to sacrifice and innocent (soul) to gain power. You put 22 together. PG13 just to be safe


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Yet....muahahaha)  
  
It was on the train ride that he first noticed the fear in her eyes. It was the same fear that he saw in his mothers eyes every time Lucious entered the room. Whenever she saw him, her eyes lost their flame. . . their sparkle. Maybe he was rude and inconsiderate, and maybe he did like to be known and listened to, but he had never wanted to be that feared by someone.  
  
It was just a train ride. He and his friends had no where to sit. They saw what they thought was an empty cart, so, naturally they opened the door and went inside. Sure enough, there she was. Sitting there silently, looking out the window. The sun shining of her beautiful, deep wine colored hair reminded him of fire. She looked a lot different now than she had when she was an 11 year old girl. She was slender, somewhat pale, the freckles mostly gone now.  
  
"Hey! Weasly Runt, get up!" Pansy said harshly. Draco didn't really like Pansy. She was just rather annoying. The way she spoke like she was the bloody queen of England.  
  
Ginny looked afraid. She looked at Draco, got up and left.  
  
"Ha-ha. . . She's way too much of a pushover anyway. She needs to get a backbone."  
  
"Shut up, Pansy. What the hell do you know? Besides, we're the ones pushing her around."  
  
"Do you fancy the girl or something?"  
  
Draco moved a piece of his blonde hair out of his eyes. He was fairly tall now, his silvery gray eyes glimmered slightly and he tried to figure out why he had stood up for the little weasly girl.  
  
"Don't be stupid. Although, I do feel kind of bad for her what with all her dumb arse brothers hanging about her and whatnot."  
  
"I don't. She probably bloody well deserves it."  
  
"Hmmmm......that gives me an idea." Crabbe interrupted. He stood up on his fat legs and walked out into the hallway of the train.  
  
A moment later, he returned, with an unconscious Ginny in his arms.  
  
"So," Crabbe said, "prove to us that you don't fancy the girl."  
  
"Crabbe, what did you do to her?" Draco asked, panicked.  
  
"Just a sleeping charm. Come on, she was sitting in the hallway anyway!" Crabbe replied defensively.  
  
"Yeah, if you really don't fancy her, do something to her. Beat her up, steal her jewelry, or take pictures for blackmail. At least do something"  
  
I can't do this to her . . . she's so innocent. She hasn't done anything to us. She's afraid of us. This is probably something she'd have nightmares about. No, I can't do it. I won't do it. Draco thought.  
  
"No, come on guys, that's old."  
  
"Well, then lets play a game with her. Just, like, you know a prank. A joke. It won't hurt her."  
  
"Great idea. I know! Let's blindfold her and make her think she's been kidnapped!" Pansy broke into a burst of giggles.  
  
"Yeah, great idea!" Goyle said.  
  
At that point, Crabbe practically threw her at Pansy, Draco, and Goyle.  
  
"She's really heavy!" Crabbe said.  
  
Pansy cut in, "Oh, I have the perfect stuff for this too!"  
  
Pansy picked up her purse off the ground and opened it up. She reached one of her hands inside it and pulled out two pieces of rope and a brand new handkerchief.  
  
A few moments later, they had her where they wanted her. Her feet were tied tightly at the ankles; her wrists were tied crossing each other behind her back. The blindfold over her eyes had a spell on it to ensure she couldn't see through it, even a little bit. Goyle pulled out his wand and muttered the undoing spell to wake her up.  
  
She mumbled groggily as she started to wake up.  
  
"Did you have a nice sleep, sweetie?" someone said in her ear.  
  
"Uhm..... Yes?"  
  
"Okay, if you say so. Well, I hope you said goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye to whom?"  
  
"To all your friends and family."  
  
"Why would I need to say goodbye to them? I'll see them tomorrow. Or maybe even later today."  
  
"No, you won't."  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"I'm taking you far away and you'll never see them again."  
  
She was silent. It was very nerve-wracking for Draco because he didn't know if she knew of not. All of the sudden, a very, high-pitched girly noise came out and you could have sworn about half of the train heard it.  
  
"Oh no! This will ruin everything! Quick, somebody do something!"  
  
Draco put his hand over her mouth and immediately she stopped screaming.  
  
"It's okay. I won't let them hurt you. I promise." He whispered in her ear. They could hear the footsteps coming closer towards their cart.  
  
"What are we going to do? Oh my gosh! What if we get caught?"  
  
Ginny suddenly started stirring.  
  
"Pansy? Why am I here? What's going on?"  
  
"I'm Not Pansy! What are you talking about? You must be delirious."  
  
"No, I know your voice. You're pansy, I know it."  
  
"Well, you don't know who else is involved."  
  
"Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise."  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
There it went with the high-pitched scream again. Then came the hand over her mouth, and the silencing charm. The footsteps coming towards them, and then the flying open of the car door with Harry standing there.  
  
"What in the Bloody Hell do you think you're doing with her?"  
  
"IT WAS ALL CRABBES IDEA!!!!!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about? You came up with it!" "I DON'T CARE WHO CAME UP WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO INFORM A PROFESSOR ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Don't you dare, Potter, or I just might do something to her after all." Draco said.  
  
"Take the blindfold off of her!"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"Ha-ha. You're pathetic."  
  
"That's it!"  
  
With that he stormed off down the corridor. 


End file.
